darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Taverley
For information on Taverley prior to the 31 January 2012 update, please see Taverley (historical). The village of Taverley lies to the North-west of Falador and is the westernmost province of the kingdom of Asgarnia. The town is the often described as the druidic hub of Gielinor as most of its residents are Druids, although the area has recently seen an influx of citizens from Burthorpe that had lost their homes to the Troll invasion from the north. Taverley makes up part of the Troll Warzone, which is the tutorial as of 31 January 2012, and regularly sends supplies to the neighboring Imperial Guard to aid in their struggles against the trolls, although several War profiteers have attempted to take advantage of this situation. Much of the town is centred around the theme of nature, houses, bridges and furniture seem to be grown from the very earth itself, the mill is powered by the river running through the centre of the town, and the local pub and other buildings are even constructed with large trees still growing in the center. In fact, the only major man-made structures appear to be impressive wall to the east, bordering the Troll Warzone from the rest of Asgarnia, and the few wells dotted about the town. Taverley is available to all players and houses the starting point of several quests, including Wolf Whistle, Druidic Ritual and Let Them Eat Pie, and also houses the entrance to the Taverley Dungeon. Every skill can now be trained here making it an excellent place for players to develop their skills. With the number of close banks it will also unlock many money making opportunities. The POH portal is located right across the street from the Rogues Den making it an excellent place to level construction. Players of all levels are sure to find some very good points of interest here, ensuring that this area will be a very popular location. Music Unlocked * Taverley Adventure * Taverley Dreams * Taverley Lament * Taverley Enchantment * Taverley Ambience * Taverley Folk * Taverley Frolics * Horizon * Splendour Travel * To the north lies Burthorpe and Death Plateau. * To the south-east lies Falador - players can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall (5 agility required) or via the gate to the north-east of Taverley. * To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby - players who have completed the Fishing Contest quest can use the tunnel to the north-west of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain. * Taverley may also be reached via the Balloon transport system. This provides ready access to Taverley from Varrock (by the Earth altar), Entrana (west side of the island), Crafting Guild, Castle Wars (to the east & north), or from the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Note to reach Taverley requires 1 set of Logs after unlocking the route. * If a player's Player-owned house is in Taverley they can teleport there with Teleport to House. If the Love Story quest has been completed, players can use a Taverley tablet (made from a chipped Teleport to House tablet) to teleport to the Taverley house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. * If the Taverley Lodestone has been activated, a player may teleport there via the Home Teleport spell. Stores * Alfred Stonemason's Construction Shop * Alison Elmshaper's Flying Arrow Fletching Shop * Ayleth Beaststalker's Hunting Supplies Shop * Head Farmer Jones's Farming Shop * Jack Oval's crafting Shop * Marcus Everburn's Firemaking Shop * Martin Steelweaver's Smithing Supplies Shop * Nicholas Angle's Fishing Shop * Poletax's Herblore Shop * Tobias Bronzearms's Mining Supplies Shop * Will Oakfeller's Woodcutting Supplies Shop Pikkupstix's Summoning Shop Pikkupstix's Summoning Shop can be found near the city entrance gate in Taverley. It is maintained by Pikkupstix, and sells summoning pouches, Spirit shards, Spirit shard packs, Antlers, and the Summoning cape. You can also sell him Feather headdresses. Jatix's Herblore Shop Jatix's Herblore Shop is located directly east of the Taverley bank. Jatix sells Vials, Vial packs, Pestle and mortars, Eyes of newt and Eye of newt packs. Pet Shop The Pet Shop can be found South of the Summoning Store. They sell dogs, nuts, flies, beetle bits, spirit shards, and spirit shard packs. Bettamax's Shop Bettamax can be found in front or beside of Gaius's Two-Handed Shop. She only sells Juju teleport spiritbags. The spiritbags are used to teleport the player to Herblore Habitat. The Pick and Lute pub The Pick and Lute is a pub run by Tostig in Taverley. It is host to three distinct shops, first of which is the barkeep who offers several choice beers. The Mess Sergeant sells a variety of useful cooking supplies. Finally, the Rogues' Den and Flash Powder Factory can be found beneath it, where Martin Thwait offers his own brand of wares. The starting point for Let Them Eat Pie can be found just outside the pub's doors. Banking There are four banks in the Taverley-Burthorpe area. *The Taverley bank is located in the south-western area. *There is a bank chest in the west end of Rogue's Den under The Pick and Lute pub just east of the Taverley lodestone. *In Burthorpe for players that can access the Warriors' guild there is a bank at the west end. *The Burthorpe bank chest is east of the Warriors' guild. History Origin Between the years 1 and 200 of the Fourth Age, The Druids of Guthix erected a stone circle slightly north of the site now named Taverley. It is unknown whether the Druids had already settled at Taverley before they erected the stone circle, or whether had already erected the Stone Circle before settling at Taverley. Taverley was definitely created by the Druids, as it seems to have grown out of the ground. Evidently the ability to grow houses, as well as furniture is an art which has been lost even to the Druids over the course of time. The Tunnels below Taverley were most likely discovered sometime near the end of the Third age, or the beginning of the Fourth age, when Zamorakian Disciples wandered into the cave system, and inhabited one of the few empty or near-empty caves. Later on, a group of Druids either rebelled and were forced to enter the caves, or stumbled on the caves by accident and were converted into believing in Guthix and Zamorak by the Zamorakian Disciples, before inhabiting another near-empty cave and erecting an altar slab for sacrifices to their deities. In Year 2,000 of the Fourth Age, Rune essence is discovered. The Druids will learn the art of magic soon after, and will use for years, for defensive purposes, until present day, year 1 of the Sixth Age. Today, Taverley makes up part of the Troll Warzone, and regularly sends supplies to the neighboring Imperial Guard to aid in their struggles against the trolls, although several War profiteers have attempted to take advantage of this situation. The area has also seen an influx of citizens from Burthorpe that had lost their homes to the Troll invasion from the north. History Year 8: Modern Falador was established by King Raddallin with aid of the White Knights and Kinshra, two rival knightly orders founded in the late Fourth Age. The Druids were protected by the White Knights, allowing them to live without fear of invasion. Year 42-62: The runecrafting crusades begin. Barbarians from the Fremennik province launched a brutal crusade against the arts of magic and runecrafting, saying they are fit only for the Gods. Due to the fact that they had almost reached Varrock by Year 62, it is almost definite that the Druids would have been pillaged by the Barbarians, as they were known magic users, and over the ice mountain, right next to Taverley, was probably the way the Barbarians came, as a road leads from Taverley to Varrock, the Barbarians final destination. Year 162-163: King Vallance, the current ruler of Asgarnia, fell ill. Sir Amik Varze of the White Knights took temporary control. Tension between both the White Knights and the Kinshra, and the White Knights and The Imperial Guard increased, and civil war threatened. Year 164: Civil War between the Kinshra and The White Knights sparked. The goblins of northern Asgarnia, with the exception of the Thorobshuun and Garagorshuun, invade Taverley under the instruction of Lord Sulla. Many of the houses of Taverley are burned and some twenty Druids are killed. After the War of 164 ends, Taverley is re-populated and restored. Notable features * The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon lies to the south of Taverley - this is the third largest dungeon in the game (behind the God Wars Dungeon and Brimhaven Dungeon), and features some powerful monsters to train on. * The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley, where players can train Ranged or Magic on a captured Blue dragon, and recharge their Amulet of glory or ring of wealth in the fountain if they have completed the Heroes Quest. * The crystal chest is located in Ivy Sophista's house (players can open it if they have a Crystal key, which is made by joining a Loop half of a key and a Tooth half of a key). Opening the chest will always yield an uncut Dragonstone, and usually some other items. * If players obtain some Goutweed from the Troll Stronghold or by growing it from a Gout tuber, they can exchange it for other high level herbs with Sanfew. * There is a house portal in Taverley - players can move their house here if they have construction level 10 and 5000 coins. * There is a wood-tree patch, used in the Farming skill, watched by Alain. * South of the town is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest. * Just to the north lies an altar of Guthix if players need to recharge prayer points. * Kaqemeex will sell a Herblore cape and Pikkupstix will sell a Summoning Skillcape for the price of 99,000 coins. * A cow pen is found on Head Farmer Jones's farm to the north of Taverley. As the cows found within are level 2 and respawn extremely quickly, they are commonly used by new players for training and money-making. * Another animal pen is found south of Sanfew's house. It is home to more level 2 Cows and some Sheep. Quests * Wolf Whistle can be started by speaking to Pikkupstix, who is in the first house to the north after passing through the entrance gate. * Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy next to the witch's house, south of Taverley. * Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north of the house portal. * Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids' circle north of Taverley (players can distinguish him more easily from his druid colleagues by his elaborate Herblore skillcape). * Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is on the ground floor of his house. * The master level quest Grim Tales can be started by speaking to Sylas, found south-east of the entrance to Taverley Dungeon. *Players can earn entrance to the Heroes' Guild by speaking to Achetties and starting the Heroes' Quest. * One Small Favour has the player ask Sanfew for a favour. * Let Them Eat Pie can be started by talking to Nails Newton walking outside of The Pick and Lute located in south west Taverley. Monsters Monsters in Taverley Dungeon: * Skeletons * Chaos druids * Giant bats * Ghosts * Magic axes * Black knights * Hill giants * Chaos dwarfs * Lesser demons * Baby blue dragons * Blue dragons * Black dragons * Poison spiders * Hellhounds * Monks of Zamorak * Black demons Trivia * In the book, Betrayal at Falador, Taverley is misspelled as "Taverly". * Also in Betrayal at Falador, Taverley is said to be a two days ride from Falador. * As of 31 January 2012, both Taverley and Burthorpe have been graphically overhauled. * Previously, there was a glitch in which a gate opposite the pet shop would cause the players to immediately stop in their tracks. Clicking on the gate to continue walking would not shut the gate and would give the player a message saying "Nothing interesting happens." This has since been fixed and the gate is now permanently open. no:Taverley es:Taverley nl:Taverley fi:Taverley pl:Taverley Category:POH Locations